Gunner Able Exp Log
Crew of the Final Offer Advances so far: 500 exp from character gen: * Background - Crusade: Call to War (150) * Ballistic skill +5% (100) * Ballistic skill +10% (250) 500 200 exp from session 1 (The Maiden Voyage and the distress signal) 700 * Trade: Void Farer (100) * Agility +5% (100) 700 300 exp from session 2 (The exploration of the ruined eldar temple and discovery of the warp gateway) 1000 * Dodge (100) * Willpower +5% (100) * Scrutiny (100) 1000 200 exp (The journey to and meeting the elders of New Terra) 1200 * Awareness (100) * Literacy (100) 1200 400 exp (The attack on the Roark and revealing the false Emperor) 1600 * Willpower +10% (250) 1450 200 exp (The return to Nix and the Ork raider attack) 1800 * Strength +5% (250) 1700 300 exp (Discovering the old captain and getting forced into a warp journey, plus mutant hunting) 2100 * Perception +10% (250) * Agility +10% (250) * Gamble comes to (100) 2300 300 exp (The Warp Journey with the Pheer Cats) 2400 * No spend yet 300 exp (Visiting Echidna and accidentally drugging the Captains date) 2700 * No spend yet 200 exp (Angels Numinus and a Frosty Demon) 2900 * Intelligence +5% (500) 2800 300 exp (Breaking the Astartes Blockade and uncovering the secrets of the Furious Assault. 3200 * Tech Use (200) * Quick Draw (200) 3200 300 exp (Exploring the cave, rescuing the Priest and killing the vampire things) 3500 * No spend yet 200 exp (The revelation that the Explorators have been poisoned by Red MIst, freezing them and the debrief that followed) 3700 * No spend yet 200 exp (Leaving the system and handing off the Explorators at Echidna, then commissioning a new ship) 3900 * No spend yet 200 exp (Visiting Typhone and initial investigations into the raiders) 4100 * Polyglot (500) * Speak High Gothic (200) * Speak Kroot (200) (Spent 4100) 300 exp (Investigating the bandits of Typhone, Gears burns down a building and we investigate with surprisingly effective tank-based diplomacy) * Drive: Ground Vehicle (100) * Command (200) 200 exp (Finalising the deal with the Umbari, setting up the party and unveiling the conspiracy on the ship. Receiving the message to go to Footfall.) * Scrutiny +10% (200) 200 exp (The Journey to Footfall to find out about the Dread Pearl, uncovering the assassin who killed Glorithia Hax) * Hatred: Space Marines (200) 200 experience (Meeting the Kroot, attending the inability party and learning of the auction for tickets to the foretelling) * Pilot (Starships) +10% (200) 200 experience (Ambushed by Ogryns and attending the foretelling) * Dodge +10% (200) 200 experience (The start of the race, saving Charlabelle and the ambush outside Footfall station) * Pilot (Flyers) +10% (200) Total Exp earned: 4,500+ 5,400 = 9,300 (Rank 3 at 10,000 Exp) Total Exp Spent: 5,000 in ranked increases + 200 for insanity reduction (including the 500 starting). (Base: 4,500) Exp Remaining: 0 Note: Available Purchases: Rank 1: * Secret Tongue (Rogue Trader) 100 Skill * Sound Constitution (x2) 200 Talent Rank 2: * Common Lore (Tech) 200 Skill * Drive (Skimmer/Hover) 100 Skill * Forbidden Lore (Pirates) 200 Skill * Secret Tongue (Military) 200 Skill * Secret Tongue (Underdeck) 200 Skill * Die Hard 200 Talent * Hatred (Pirates) 200 Talent * Paranoia 200 Talent * Sound Constitution 200 Talent * Takedown 200 Talent * True Grit 200 Talent Attributes: * Weapon Skill +5% (250) * Ballistic Skill + 15% (500) * Strength +5% (250) * Toughness +5% (250) * Agility +15% (500) * Intelligence +10% (750) * Perception +15% (750) * Willpower +15% (500) * Fellowship +5% (500) Rank 3 Advances: (Not yet available) * Awareness +10 200 Skill Awareness * Charm 200 Skill * Ciphers (Mercenary Cant) 200 Skill * Command +10 200 Skill * Common Lore (Adeptus Arbites) 200 Skill * Common Lore (Imperial Guard) 200 Skill * Decieve 200 Skill * Navigation (Stellar) +10 200 Skill * Pilot (Flyers) +20 200 Skill * Pilot (Personal) 200 Skill * Pilot (Space Craft) +20 200 Skill * Survival 200 Skill * Air of Authority 200 Talent Fel 30 * Bulging Biceps 200 Talent S 45 * Double Team 200 Talent * Hardy 200 Talent T 40 * Rapid Reload 200 Talent * Sound Constitution (x2) 200 Talent * Basic Weapon Training (Universal) 500 Talent